Christmas Rules
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan have new rules when it comes to Christmas underwear, mistletoe and Christmas trees.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I have read several very interesting Christmas stories lately and I thought I would give it a try.

I don't own Bones. If I did, we would have had a Christmas episode this year. They're my favorite Bones episodes.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been in the kitchen, making some oatmeal for breakfast, when she heard Booth call out for her.

"Hey Bones," Booth yelled from the bedroom, "you got a minute?"

Curious, Brennan left the kitchen and went in to the bedroom. Walking into their room, she saw Booth standing in front of the bed. Looking down she saw that he was wearing red boxers. The boxers had little Christmas tree icons printed on them. Looking further down, she saw he was wearing navy sox with candy canes printed on them.

Clearing his throat, Booth exclaimed, "Hey, eyes up here. I need you to look at these ties. I'm going to be wearing my navy suit today. Which tie do you think I should wear? The navy tie with the little Santa's or the red tie with the little wreaths."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why don't you wear your navy tie with the light blue stripe? It's very attractive."

Shaking his head, Booth explained, "It's Christmas Eve, Bones. We're going to the Jeffersonian Christmas party this afternoon. I have to look seasonal."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "And you have to wear one of those ties?"

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Of course. My other Christmas ties won't go with my navy suit."

Cocking her head, Brennan stared at the proffered ties, "And these do?"

Getting exasperated, Booth exclaimed, "Of course. They're both perfect. I just can't make up my mind which one I want to wear, that's all."

Shaking her head, Brennan pointed to the red tie. It seemed the least ridiculous looking to her.

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, your right. The red tie will match my underwear. Good choice Bones."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Why do you care if your tie matches your underwear? The only one allowed to see your Christmas underwear is me."

Giving Brennan his charm smile, Booth answered, "You never know, Bones. Remember the time that Hodgins got us quarantined in the Lab and everyone saw my Christmas underwear when I got that shot? Considering that we're going to be partying with Hodgins again, anything is possible. My underwear could be under inspection again; so at least this time, I'll be color coordinated."

"If anyone is giving you a shot this time, it will be me." Brennan explained. "No one is allowed to see your Christmas underwear except me."

"Oh yeah?" Booth asked. "Is this some new rule? If no one is allowed to see my Christmas underwear except you, then no one is allowed to see your Christmas underwear except me."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't have any Christmas underwear so that won't be a problem."

Laughing, Booth leaned down and picked up a bag that had been laying next to the bed. Handing it too her, Booth asked, "Want to bet?"

Taking the bag into her hands, Brennan opened the bag and looked in it. Shocked, she saw a pair of red panties and a red bra. Both had little mistletoe plants printed all over them.

"Just remember, Bones," Booth smiled, "I'm the only one that gets to kiss you under the mistletoe."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you. Thank you reading my little story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. They are really appreciated. These stories are random.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the day after thanksgiving and Booth wanted to get his Christmas tree up. He always put his tree up the day after Thanksgiving and this year wasn't going to be any different. After Brennan had left the apartment to go visit Angela, Booth went up in to the attic and hauled down his Christmas storage boxes. After he had all of his boxes in the living room, Booth walked down to his truck, opened the trunk area and pulled out a small three foot tree. He had bought it the previous evening on the way home from work. It was the smallest Christmas tree he had ever bought; but, he didn't want to rub Christmas in Brennan's face this year. This was the first year they were going to be spending Christmas together as a real couple and he didn't want to make her too uncomfortable.

Hurrying up to his apartment, Booth stood the tree up in it's stand over near his living room window. Draping a white sheet around the base of the tree, Booth started to look through his boxes for small ornaments. He usually had a color theme every year and this year would be blue. His mother had always used color themes on her trees and Booth always tried to do the same thing. As the tree was so small, Booth managed to decorate his tree in record time. Satisfied with the look of the tree, Booth took out his final ornament and put his mother's angel on the top.

Stepping back, Booth thought it looked pretty good even if it was a Charlie Brown tree. Cleaning up, Booth carried his storage boxes back up in to the attic and then went on those errands that he had promised Brennan he would do that afternoon.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had arranged to meet Angela at the Christmas tree lot. Looking over the selection of trees, Brennan and Angela settled on an eight foot tree. Having the Christmas tree lot owner carry the tree, they put it in on top of Brennan's car and tied it down. Getting in the car, Brennan and Angela drove back to Booth's apartment.

"Sweety, are you sure that Booth isn't home?" Angela asked.

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, he told me that he had several errands to take care of and he won't be back until after 5 p.m."

Smiling, Angela exclaimed, "Boy will he be surprised when comes back to his apartment and finds a decorated Christmas tree in his apartment."

Happy, Brennan smiled, "This is going to be one of my Christmas presents to Booth this year. He didn't have a tree last year. He said he didn't want one and refused to put one up. I don't know why."

Rolling her eyes, Angela muttered, "Yeah, I don't know why either."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Between the two of them, Brennan and Angela managed to get the tree in to the elevator and then into Booth's apartment. Angela had fussed the whole time because she didn't think pregnant woman should be man handling trees; but, Brennan gave her a lecture on woman in ancient times doing hard labor until the day they gave birth, etc. etc. Angela stopped listening after the first three minutes.

Getting the tree into the apartment, both were very surprised when they found a decorated Christmas tree already up near the window.

"Uh, Bren, what do you want to do?" Angela asked.

Looking at the small tree and then her larger tree, Brennan replied, "We'll use the ornaments on the small tree on this one. There are more in the attic. Help me move the little tree out of the way so we can put my tree in it's place. Once we're done, we'll take the little tree down to the dumpster."

Feeling like they were doing something wrong, Angela helped Brennan decorate the bigger tree. When they were done, Angela told Brennan that she would take the small tree home and decorate it for Michael. She couldn't stand the thought of throwing away a perfectly good Christmas tree.

After Angela left, Brennan made a salad for dinner and waited for Booth to come back home.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth was aggravated with himself. Why he had to shop on Black Friday was beyond him. He did it every year and every year he came home in a bad temper. He always vowed to never to do it again; but, every year, he got the sales papers and saw the bargains and decided that this year would probably be better than the last. "Damn it, when will I ever learn?" Booth berated himself.

Carrying his shopping bags up to his apartment, Booth managed to get them into his apartment without dropping anything. Walking into his living room, Booth stopped and stared. "What the hell?" Booth thought.

Looking around for Brennan, Booth found her in the kitchen drinking a glass of tea.

"Uh, Bones, what happened to my tree?" Booth asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan answered, "I bought you a Christmas tree as one of my presents for you this year. We don't have room for two trees, so, Angela took the little tree home with her."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "I thought you didn't like Christmas trees."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I don't; but, you do. I wanted our first Christmas together to be special for you. I don't want you to give up your Christmas traditions just because I don't have any."

Smiling, Booth sat down on the chair across from Brennan. Reaching his hand across the table, Booth pronounced, "Ok, we need a new rule. I'll try not to surprise you during Christmas time and you try not to surprise me during Christmas time. I don't want to end up with an O'Henry Christmas some day and that could happen if we don't talk to each other."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I don't know what that means."

"Didn't you ever read "The Gift of the Magi?" Booth asked.

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "No, I haven't."

"Ok. This story is about a poor couple who don't have a lot of money; but, they want to surprise each other with a Christmas gift. The husband sells his watch to buy combs for his wife's beautiful, long hair and the wife sells her long hair to buy a watch fob for her husband's watch." Booth explained. "Get it?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes. Buying a useless Christmas present is a waste of money."

Smiling, Booth said, "Ok. Thanks for the Christmas tree, Bones. That was very thoughtful of you to do that. Next year, let's buy one together."

Smiling, Brennan exclaimed, "That sounds like a good idea. Angela thought the tree was too heavy for us to carry. You can carry it next year."

Nodding his head, "Unless I buy another Charlie Brown Christmas tree."

Shaking her head, Brennan, a little exasperated, "I don't know what that means, again."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry Christmas, ya'll.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys are great.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been called in by his boss, Cullen, for a meeting. It was 2 p.m., Christmas Eve and Booth had been quite upset about it. Booth told Brennan that he would probably be gone for at least three hours considering Cullen's ability to turn meetings into marathon sessions for his agents.

Before leaving, Booth had kissed Brennan and asked, "Why don't you and Christine go over to Angela's place and visit with her. You're supposed to be with family and friends during the holidays. I don't want you to be alone."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Don't worry about it, Booth. I think I'll read that new journal that came in yesterday. Christine is taking a nap and I don't want to wake her up. I'll be fine until you get home."

Feeling guilty about going into work, Booth promised, "As soon as that damn meeting is over I'll come home. We'll pop some popcorn and watch "White Christmas" or "It's A Wonderful Life."

Shaking her head, Brennan protested, "Not "White Christmas" Booth. We watch that movie every year. You know I really don't like Christmas movies. Let's watch an Indiana Jones movie. It's been awhile since I've seen any of those."

Giving Brennan a crooked smile, Booth said, "That's not very Christmasy, Bones; but, if that's what you want to do, then that's what we'll do."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had made sure that Booth had been gone for at least ten minutes before she turned on the TV and found her favorite holiday movie. The movie had only been on for about six minutes; so, she was happy to find that she hadn't missed too much of it. She loved to watch " A Christmas Story". It was the only Christmas movie that she liked. It wasn't overly sentimental like all of the other Christmas movies that Booth loved and more importantly, it wasn't "White Christmas." Brennan actually didn't mind the movie, it was just Booth's eagerness in wanting to sing along with the actors that bothered Brennan. She loved Booth very much and thought he was very talented in most things he did, just not singing. There were only two songs that Brennan knew of that Booth could sing without fracturing the song. Neither one of those were in "White Christmas."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been drawn into the movie so she was unaware when Booth came home sooner than expected. Walking into the house, Booth had heard the TV. Puzzled, Booth walked into the living room and found Brennan, sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching "A Christmas Story." Not wanting to disturb her, Booth sat on the staircase leading up to the second floor and watched the movie.

"Maybe we can watch "White Christmas" when she's done," Booth thought.

After the movie was done, Brennan turned off the TV and got up from the couch. Turning around to pick up her popcorn bowl, Brennan saw Booth smile and wave at her from the staircase.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Brennan asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "About twenty minutes."

Nodding her head, Brennan picked up her bowl and took it into the kitchen. Brennan thought for sure that Booth would follow her into the kitchen; but, to her surprise, he didn't.

After washing her bowl and fiddling with the dish towel for six minutes, Brennan walked back into the living room. Looking over at the staircase, Brennan saw that Booth was still sitting there.

Smiling at her, Booth asked, "I thought you wanted to watch Indiana Jones?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I do. I thought I would wait for you to come home first though, since you love those movies too."

"A Christmas Story?" Booth asked. "I thought you didn't like Christmas movies."

Shaking her head, Brennan explained, "I don't. "A Christmas Story" is the exception to the rule. I try to watch it every year when TBS runs the movie marathon. I don't watch it because it's a Christmas movie though. I watch it because it gives me valuable insight into the American way of life after World War II and before the Korean Conflict."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "So you fibbed to me when you said you were going to read a journal while I was gone."

Holding up her right index finger, Brennan responded, "Ok, Booth. We have a couple of new rules. You can't come home and not tell me you're here. Second, we have to watch "A Christmas Story" at least once every year. I like that movie and that's that."

Nodding his head, Booth grinned, "Fine by me. I want to add a rule too. We have to watch "It's A Wonderful Life" at least once a year. I've been trying to watch it for weeks; but, you keep putting it off."

Frowning, Brennan begged, "Not that movie, Booth. It's three hours long."

Shaking his head, Booth exclaimed, "Uh, uh, if I have to hear Ralphy say "Aw fudge" every year then you have to hear ZuZu tell us that when we hear a bell ring an angel gets his wings."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan thought, "Well at least it's not "White Christmas".

Oooooooooooooooo

I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this chapter; it seems off to me. Hope you like it anyways. I have another chapter and will post it tomorrow. Happy holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

During the summer the roof had developed a leak. Booth had the roof repaired; but, worried about his Christmas decorations and other junk he had in the attic, Booth had carried everything down to the garage. Building shelves along the back wall, Booth had then put the boxes on the shelves. After a few weeks, Booth decided to transfer all the junk and the Christmas decorations to plastic boxes to keep them from getting water damage in the future. He also decided to weed out the junk he and Brennan no longer wanted.

Looking through the boxes, Booth found a box marked, "Tempe's stuff". Booth remembered that when he and Brennan had moved into the house, Russ had brought over a few boxes of stuff that he said he had been keeping for Brennan. Brennan had put them in the attic and hadn't bothered to look inside the boxes.

Curious, Booth looked inside the box and found a few Christmas ornaments and a plastic rainbow. Holding up the rainbow, he saw it had a post on the bottom of it. Thinking about it, Booth realized what it was. Feeling sad for the little girl named Tempe, Booth put the rainbow and the rest of the decorations into a plastic box and marked it "Christmas stuff - use first."

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth had started a tradition when Christine was born, that he still insisted be honored. Every year, Booth put up the Christmas tree by himself. He thought up a theme and decorated it. He had a lot of decorations and had been collecting them for years. It just amazed him what people practically gave away at garage sales. He kept the door to the den closed and Brennan and Christine weren't allowed in it until he was ready to show off the tree.

Putting up a sign on the den door, Booth had made sure that his daughter understood that the sign included her, "Stay Out - That means Bones and you too Christine." Booth didn't want a repeat of last year, when Christine swore that since the sign didn't include her name, it only applied to her mother. You could never be too clear when it came to Brennan and their daughter. Christine was eight years old and a real chip off the old Brennan block.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth worked on decorating his tree all day, the day after Thanksgiving; but, by 4 p.m. he finally had it decorated to his satisfaction. Walking out of the den, Booth looked for Brennan and Christine. It was time for the official Christmas Tree Viewing.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Dad, open the door." Christine insisted. "You're not allowed to torture your kid you know. It's against the law."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Have you been watching C-Span again? I thought I told you that channel was off limits?"

"Dad." Christine pleaded.

Reaching up and grabbing his right hand, Christine used her Boothy charm smile and explained, "I forgot I wasn't supposed to watch that channel. What do you expect, I'm just a kid?"

Shaking his head, Booth retorted, "Who are you kidding? You never forget anything and neither do I. No more C-Span."

"Yes sir," Christine answered, looking sad.

Rolling her eyes, Brennan demanded, "Now that you two have finished your weekly argument about C-Span, may we see the tree, Booth? Hodgins, Angela and Michael will be here in about twenty minutes for the official tree viewing. I want to see it before they do."

Smiling, Booth responded, "Of course, close your eyes and I'll open the door."

Shaking her head, Brennan argued, "Booth. Just open the door and let us see the tree."

Giving Brennan his sad, puppy dog eyes, Booth pouted, "Well, alright. If that's what you want then I guess we'll go with that. I just thought that since. . ."

Putting her hands over her eyes, Brennan ordered, "Open the door Booth. Christine, put your hands over your eyes."

Seeing that her mother meant business, Christine put her hands over her eyes. Booth smiled and opened the door. "Bones is such a sucker when it comes to that sad look." Booth thought.

Opening the door, Booth stepped into the room and announced, "Ok, you can look now."

Taking her hands down from her face, Brennan walked into the room and saw something she hadn't seen since she was fifteen years old. Her rainbow was sitting on top of the tree. She didn't know where Booth had got the ornament; but, she felt strange seeing it on Booth's tree.

"Booth," Brennan asked, "Where's your mother's angel? You always use the angel as a tree topper."

Smiling, Booth explained, "New rule, Bones. We're going to use your ornament every other year. We'll use Mom's angel next year. It's not just my tree Bones, it's our tree."

Walking over to Booth, Brennan put her arms around Booth's neck and laughed, "I love you Booth. I love you because you always find ways to make me happy."

Leaning towards him, Brennan kissed Booth.

"Ah Mom, come on, not in front of the kid," Christine complained.

Breaking the kiss, Booth and Brennan stared at Christine.

Brennan explained, "We're just kissing, Christine."

Nodding her head, Christine confided, "I know; but, Dr. Phil says . . ."

Stopping, Christine slapped her hand across her mouth and stared at her father.

Squinting his eyes at Christine, Booth asked, "Hey, I thought I told you, you can't watch Dr. Phil anymore?"

Dropping her hand, Christine muttered, "I hear someone at the door."

Turning around, Christine ran across the room and exited through the doorway.

Looking at Brennan, Booth asked, "I thought you blocked C-Span and Dr. Phil?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Apparently Christine unblocked them."

Shaking his head, Booth moved closer to Brennan and started kissing her again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope everyone has a Happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts.

I don't own Bones. Don't rent it either. Sorry.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep on the couch for three hours when he felt a small hand shake his shoulder, waking him up.

"Dad," Christine asked, "Where are my presents?"

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Booth looked at his daughter and asked, "What presents?"

Concerned, Christine complained, "My Christmas presents, Dad. I don't have any Christmas presents under the tree."

Nodding his head, Booth commiserated, "That's too bad."

Patting Christine on the head, Booth rolled over onto his left side and closed his eyes again.

"Dad," Christine asked, "Did you forget to put my Christmas presents under the tree?"

Rolling back onto his back, Booth explained, "Christine. Last week you told me that you didn't believe in Santa Claus anymore. You said that six years was too old to believe in Santa. Do you remember that?"

Nodding her head, Christine responded "Yes, I remember. Where are my presents?"

Sighing, Booth asked, "You know that I work for the FBI?"

Staring at Booth, Christine decided that she would wait for an explanation.

"I have to enforce the Christmas rules. It's part of my job." Looking at his daughter, Booth continued, "The minute you told me you didn't believe in Santa any more, I called the North Pole. It's the number one Christmas rule. They took your name off the gift list, so that's why you don't have any presents."

Frowning, Christine whined, "You and Mom buy the presents and pretend it's Santa. I want those presents."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "Oh, I see. You've got that all wrong, Christine. Your Mom and I buy presents for each other because Santa only brings presents to children. If you had told me a few months ago that you didn't believe in Santa then we could have bought your presents for you; but, you see, you waited to tell me just before Christmas so the stores sold out of everything you asked for. Only Santa has that stuff now. If you want, you can have the presents your mother bought for me. I wouldn't mind."

"No Dad," Christine answered. Looking at Booth very intently, Christine explained, "I made a mistake. I was just kidding with you, Dad. I really do believe in Santa. Really."

"Oh, I see." Booth, looking at his watch, "Well Honey, it's three in the morning. I might have a hard time getting in contact with Santa now. Do you want me to try?"

Nodding her head, Christine sighed, "Yes, Daddy."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Daddy? You told me on your fifth birthday that you were too old to call me Daddy."

Smiling, Christine laughed, "I was just kidding Daddy."

Returning her smile, Booth said, "OK. I tell you what. You go to bed and I'll call the North Pole. If your lucky they may have some presents left and they may be able to send them right over."

Nodding her head, Christine hugged Booth and left the living room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It only took Booth about twenty minutes to get all of Christine's presents placed under the tree. Walking as quietly as he could, Booth walked into his bedroom and got into bed. Smiling, Booth closed his eyes.

"Don't you think that was mean?" Brennan asked sleepily.

"Heah, it isn't natural for a kid to quit believing in Santa at six years old." Booth complained.

"Christine has a very high IQ and is a very observant child. You just want her to believe in Santa Claus because you like the idea of Santa Claus." Brennan explained.

"Some of my DNA is in that kid somewhere. I believed in Santa until I was seven years old and Jared believed until he was eight. I don't want Christine to grow up too fast." Booth explained. "I want her to believe in Santa and the tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny for at least another year. I want her to enjoy being a little girl."

"You're not going to do this again next year are you?" Brennan asked.

Shaking his head, Booth explained further, "Nah. Christine fell for it this time because she's six. That kid is very smart. Even if she decides that there isn't a Santa Claus, she won't tell me. She'll just go along with it until she's sure she can get her presents whether she believes in Santa or not. Sometimes I worry about her. She's so smart, I'm afraid she's going to miss some of her childhood."

"Booth, she'll be fine," Brennan announced. "You don't have to worry about her. She's healthy and she's happy and she has you wrapped around her index finger very tightly."

Propping himself on his right hand, Booth leaned over Brennan and denied, "Hey, I am not wrapped around her finger."

"Says the man who waited in line at Best Buy for six hours just so he could get the latest game box for his daughter for Christmas." Brennan responded. "I have more sense than that."

Laughing, Booth sneered, "Yeah, says the woman who elbowed that man yesterday just because he was reaching for the last skating Elmo that you were reaching for. That guy was really pissed by the way."

"I didn't hurt him. He could clearly see that my hands were resting on the box. He should have known better." Brennan said sternly.

Laughing, Booth retorted, "Yeah, he does now."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you're having a wonderful holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bones.

Ok, I thought I was only going to do one more chapter; but, this one popped into my head and I wanted to share it with you. What can I say?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Parker had called his Dad and asked if he could bring someone with him when he came to Christmas Dinner.

Surprised, Booth responded, "Of course, you can Parker. Why ask? You know any friend of yours is ok by us."

Smiling, Parker explained, "Dad, Pat is more than a friend. We're thinking about getting engaged."

Stunned, Booth asked, "Engaged? Buddy your only twenty three years old. What's the rush?"

Laughing, Parker answered, "No rush, Dad. I've been dating Pat for over a year now. I think it's time she met my family. She met Mom, last month, when Mom came up for a visit."

"OK, Bud." Booth frowned, "I'll tell Christine to be on her best behavior when we meet your future fiance."

Laughing, Parker ended the call. "Christine isn't the only that needs to behave." Parker thought.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The minute Booth got off of the phone with Parker, Booth called Rebecca.

"Hey Rebecca. " Booth exclaimed, "Parker called me and said he's bringing his girlfriend, Pat down for Christmas. Uh . . . he said you've already met her."

"Yes, I have." Rebecca hesitated. Finally continuing, "Uh, look. . . Pat seemed nice enough to Parker; but, I don't think she's very nice to other people. . . Ok I said it. I wasn't going to; but, I did. She was very sarcastic with me whenever she had to talk to me. She made it quite clear that she doesn't like lawyers, cops and anyone or anything that has to do with the justice system. She pretty much said we're all a bunch of fascists working for a corrupt system."

Frowning, Booth asked, "She said that to your face and Parker let her?"

"Parker wasn't in the room." Rebecca explained. "I don't understand what she sees in Parker. He's studying forensic anthropology. I'm a lawyer. You're a cop."

Shaking his head, Booth muttered, "Well, I guess if Parker loves her then we don't get a say in it."

"How very understanding of you." Rebecca coldly replied, "Let's see how understanding you are after meeting her."

Ooooooooooooo

Parker and Pat showed up for Christmas dinner an hour early. Christine was excited to see her brother and practically bowled him over when he came through the doorway.

"Parker," Christine yelled, throwing her arms around her brother. "Boy, am I glad to see you. You wouldn't believe what Michael did the other day. We're taking self defense classes together and he got mad at some kid who was hitting me harder than he was supposed to and . . ."

Walking into the room, Brennan demanded, "Christine, take a breath before you pass out."

Laughing, Christine let go of Parker and complained, "Ah Mom. Parker would think something was wrong with me if I didn't hug him when I saw him."

Nodding her head, Brennan explained, "Hugs, yes. A barrage of unsolicited information, no."

Walking over to Parker, Brennan hugged Parker. Letting him go, Brennan turned to Pat and smiled, "I'm glad to meet you Pat. Rebecca told Booth all about you."

Frowning, Pat asked, "Who's Booth?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Parker's father."

"His name is Booth Booth?" Pat asked.

Shaking her head, Christine laughed, "Well that's stupid. Mom calls Dad Booth. His name is Seeley Joseph Booth."

Shaking her head, Pat looked at Parker who shrugged his shoulders. "She may as well get use to them." Parker thought.

"Dinner will be ready as soon as Booth gets back from the store." Brennan explained. "He forgot to get the cranberry sauce the other day and he said it couldn't officially be a Christmas dinner without cranberry sauce."

Smiling, Parker exclaimed, "He's right."

Looking at Pat, Parker continued, "Dad says that it's the number one rule for Christmas dinner. You can't have Christmas dinner without turkey, sweet potatoes and cranberry sauce."

Not seeing the importance of cranberry sauce, Pat smiled and said, "Ok, if you say so."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had arrived just as the turkey was being taken out of the oven. Walking through the door, Booth spotted Parker standing in the kitchen doorway. Walking up behind him, Booth grabbed him around the waist and picked him up. Putting Parker back down, Booth put his arm around Parker's shoulder and said, "Heah, Buddy. Long time no see."

Smiling, Parker laughed, "Hey, Dad."

Pulling Pat to his side, Parker announced, "I want you to meet Pat. Pat this is my Dad."

Smiling, Booth gave Pat his Boothy charm smile, "I'm glad to meet you, Pat."

Holding up his bag, Booth walked into the kitchen and laughed, "Hey Bones. I got the cranberry sauce on sale. Ha and you told me it would cost more buying it at the last second."

Pat turned to Parker and asked, "Bones?"

Smiling, Parker explained, "Yeah, my Dad calls my stepmother, Bones."

Frowning, Pat walked away from the kitchen and sat down in the living room. Christine felt her skin on the back of her neck tingle. She definitely didn't like the look that Pat had flicked at her parents.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner seemed to start out well until Christine said, "Heah Mom, don't forget to do the post mortem on the turkey."

Smiling, Brennan started to inspect the turkey and give her family the history of the health of the turkey and then the way it died.

Blanching, Pat got up from the table and said to Parker. "Take me home, Parker. I don't feel well."

Frowning, Parker got up and apologized, "Excuse me Dad, Bones. I'll be right back."

Taking Pat's elbow in his hand, Parker walked Pat out of the room.

Looking at Booth, Brennan asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Frowning Booth replied, "Hell no, Bones. This is your house. Remember, I told you that Rebecca said that little miss doesn't like us. She doesn't know us and I guess she doesn't want to. You did absolutely nothing wrong."

Getting up from the table, Booth walked into the living room. Not seeing anyone, Booth walked over to the entrance to the house and opened the door. Looking out towards the front sidewalk, he saw Parker talking to Pat.

Shaking his head, Booth closed the door and walked back towards the dinning room. Stopping, Booth stood still for a couple of minutes. He wanted to be very calm when he went back into the dinning room. As soon as he felt calm, Booth went back to the dinner table and sat down.

Pointing at the turkey and smiling, Booth urged, "Go ahead and finish, Bones. Christine and I want to hear what you have to say."

Nodding her head, Christine smiled, "I sure do Mom. I love it. It's very funny."

Thinking about it, Brennan frowned, "Maybe we should have a rule about not doing post mortems on dinner when we have company."

Walking back into the room, Parker walked over to where Brennan was sitting and hugged her. "Hell no, Bones. The number one rule around here should be, "Be yourself". I love your post mortems; so, please don't stop doing them."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Where's Pat? Aren't you going to take her home?"

Shaking his head, Parker replied, "Nah, I called her a cab. She told me that I had to choose between her or you guys. What a dumb thing to do. She's been trying to change me since the day she met me. I went along with it because I thought you can change for someone if you love them enough; but, when she wanted me to choose her over my family, well, I was, I was, well I was, uh . . ."

"Speechless?" Christine offered.

Shaking his head, Parker explained, "How about horrified. Come on Bones, tell us how the turkey died. That turkey died for Christmas so let's not let his death be in vain."

Smiling, Brennan continued her post mortem of the turkery.

ooooooooooooooooooo

I wanted Parker in one of my stories before I finish up for this holiday season. One more chapter to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas.

The reviews have been great. Thanks.

It's pretty clear I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was eating lunch at the Royal Diner, alone. Brennan was on maternity leave and was no longer going out on cases with him. Booth insisted that it wasn't safe for her to drive; so, just to keep him from worrying too much, Brennan went along with it. All this meant was that the only time Booth and Brennan had lunch together was when Booth went home. Today he only had thirty minutes for lunch because he had an interview he had to be at and he didn't have time to drop by home. He really hated eating lunch by himself.

Walking into the diner, Max saw Booth sitting at his usual table. Walking over to the table, Max sat down and looked at Booth who was staring at his plate.

"You know you actually have to move the fork to your mouth to get the food inside." Max explained.

Looking up, Booth asked, "Hi, Max. What's up?"

Frowning, Max asked, "What's wrong with you? It's Christmas time. I happen to know that you're the king of Christmas."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Nothing's wrong, Max. I was just thinking. What are you going to be doing Christmas Day?"

Sighing, Max answered, "Nothing. I guess I'll stay home and watch the parades on TV. Maybe, I'll buy a turkey dinner from the market down the street."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "Why don't you come over and spend the day with us? We're going to be at my apartment. I'm sure Bones would love for you to be there and so would I."

Frowning, Max asked, "Are you sure something isn't wrong? Is Tempe alright? You don't look happy to me."

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Nah, everyone is fine. I have to go. I'll let Bones know you're coming over Christmas morning and spending the day with us."

Getting up from his chair, Booth leaned over, picked up his coke, finished drinking it and left.

Watching Booth leave the diner, Max thought, "Something must be wrong if Booth couldn't be bothered to razz me."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

It was Christmas Eve and Booth had finally come to realize that being sad for Christmas was stupid. Brennan was living with him and she was going to be having his baby very soon. He didn't have a right to be sad. "Hell, I'm the happiest guy around." Booth thought. "Or at least I should be. I just wish that Rebecca didn't feel that it's ok to take Parker skiing every year at Christmas time. She's the damn Grinch who tries to steal my Christmas every year. Well, the hell with it and the hell with her. I'll see Parker after Christmas and that's fine. My best girl is all I need to make my Christmas a happy one."

Walking into the kitchen, Booth smiled, "Hey Bones, before I forget, Max is coming over tomorrow morning. He's going to spend the day with us."

Smiling, Brennan asked, "Really? I thought he was going to spend Christmas with Russ?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remarked, "He didn't mention Russ to me. I asked him what he was going to do Christmas Day and he told me he was going to be alone. That's pathetic Bones. No one should be alone on Christmas Day."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. You've told me that before. I'm glad you invited Dad over."

Smiling, Booth walked over to Brennan, put his arms around her and hugged her.

"You know Bones, if you weren't with me, I'd be alone on Christmas Day. I'd be the pathetic bastard sitting all alone in front of his TV, pretending that everything was ok when it wasn't. Thanks, Bones. Thanks for giving us a chance. You've given me the greatest Christmas present that anyone has ever given me. You've given me a family."

Kissing Booth, Brennan felt so happy. She had never liked Christmas since it seemed to emphasize the fact that she was alone in the world; but, Booth made her want to rethink this holiday. She knew she couldn't celebrate it for the reasons that Booth did; but, she could celebrate it for the simple reason that it was a time for family to be together. My family. She never thought she would ever be able to use those words; but Booth and their baby were all she needed and wanted in this world. She so loved the sound of those two words, my family. It wasn't rational to be happy over two words; but, she didn't care.

"Booth, you don't have to thank me for being with you. We're a family and you'll never be alone at Christmas time again. In fact, I want to make it a rule that we always have to spend Christmas day together. Even if you're sent on a case without me, we'll make arrangements to be together on Christmas Day. We're a family now and neither one of us needs to be alone."

Smiling Booth asked, "Have I told you today, that I love you? I want you to know that I love you more than I can even say and this is going to be the best Christmas I've ever had."

Returning his smile, Brennan replied, "I know that I don't say it very often, Booth; but, I do want you to know that I love you too."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "If you ever needed proof that I love you, just think about what's going to happen tomorrow and you'll never doubt it."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What's going to happen tomorrow?"

Laughing, Booth answered, "I'm going to be very nice to Max and I'm going to make sure that he has a good time. For better or worse, he's your father so that makes him my father now and you know what, Bones? He's a big improvement over the one I was born with. Don't tell him that though. He may try to use it against me some day."

Nodding her head, Brennan frowned, "I agree. That kind of information is best kept a secret. If he thinks you love him, he may try to take advantage of you."

Shaking his head, Booth protested, "Whoa. I didn't say I love Max."

Smiling, Brennan explained, "You didn't have to say it Booth. You invited Max to come over on the one day you value the most as a day for family. I'm very good at understanding you Booth and I do know that you would never invite Dad over on Christmas Day if you didn't love him."

Smiling, Booth asked, "Hey, when did you get so smart?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "Well, I always have been smart. I was valedictorian of my class. I'm also . . ."

Deciding the conversation had taken a wrong turn, Booth started kissing Brennan.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry Christmas. Thank you for reading my story. It was my present to you.


End file.
